codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoko Warriors On Holiday
Lyoko Warriors On Holiday is the tenth episode of season 11 and the 236th episode of Code Lyoko and it is also the season 11 finale. Summery The episode starts off where our heroes are getting together one last time before they go on holiday which Aelita was not gonna join the heroes as she wanted some alone time by herself since she doesn't have a father anymore. Which Jeremy still saw her upset and he wanted to help but Aelita told him not to help she just wanted to be by herself. Jeremy also reminded her that Xana might launch an attack and trick her into Lyoko to get her but Ulrich also reminded Jeremy that Xana hasn't launched an attack lately and which everything should be good. Jeremy was still worried which Aelita told him to have fun with his parents and she will see them all after the holidays which everyone soon started to leave. Meanwhile Aelita still at Kadic and was still missing her father and she wanted to see if he was still alive. Aelita was resting in her room while she decided to go to the factory to go to Lyoko against Jeremy's wishes as he told her not to go. Aelita sended herself to Lyoko she landed in the Desert Sector and she headed for a way tower to head to the next Sector, Soon Xana sended out some battle droids after Aelita and she saw them coming at her and she started to run from them. Jeremy meanwhile was with his parents when his laptop got a help signal from Aelita that she was on Lyoko and she needed help as she was in trouble from the battle droids that Xana sent after her. Aelita was still fighting them and running from them as well she was hoping that the others will come to save her. Jeremy soon told everyone to get to the factory right away. When they arrived Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko right away and they saw Aelita and the droids fighting each other and the others showed up destroying the droids and Aelita was happy to see that the others came back to save her. Jeremy said to Aelita that is she trying to get into trouble to get him and others out of vacation with our parents, Jeremy soon sended the vehicles to the others so they can stop the remaining battle droids before they leave on holiday. Soon they did and they managed to save her after defeating all the battle droids and soon everyone gathered back at Kadic with Jeremy saying that this time Xana will leave them alone since he has no attacks or new ideas since their always the same attacks like he did before, he also mentioned to Aelita that tonight she will be joining him and his parents as they wanted her to join them. Aelita didn't want to get in the way but Jeremy suggested that she should since she didn't have a father and she would need a break from Xana and the factory for a month. Aelita agrees and she decides to go with him as everyone said their goodbyes for the holidays and they all left for the holidays as the episode ends. Trivia * This is one of the episodes in which Xana doesn't attack earth.